Como granos de café
by HanazonoRomantic
Summary: ¿Sabías que todos somos como granos de café en un frasco? El universo es gigante y nosotros solo somos algo diminuto flotando en el espacio, y aun así todos tenemos un destino que seguir... Es una historia que una amiga escucho de pequeña y readapto alguna vez, me agrado y no pude pensar en otra historia que no fuera esta así que espero les guste la disfruten y sea de su agrado.


"¿Sabías que todos somos como granos de café en un frasco? El universo es gigante y nosotros solo somos algo diminuto flotando en el espacio, y aun así todos tenemos un destino que seguir... el destino de algunos granos es ser molidos, convertirse en postre, caer en leche, servirse con azúcar, en la madrugada o en una merienda, pero cada grano tendrá que cumplir un destino, así como nosotros tenemos que cumplir un destino en el mundo... esta historia es sobre lo curioso del destino, la jugada que le tomo a mis padres. Este era un hombre, se llamaba, digamos Eugene, era un hombre sin vida y solitario, deseoso de encontrar algo importante que le despertara la chispa de la vida en ese entonces paseándose por la acera de siempre se le ocurrió entrar a una biblioteca, consiguiendo 10 libros, sin embargo al llegar a su casa pasaron los días y el no encontraba consuelo en la lectura, o eso creía hasta que tomo el último libro, ese libro que marcaría su vida.

Acudió a la biblioteca y leyó y releyó una y otra y otra vez todos los libros de esa autora, la cual lo impacto tanto como para que tuviera un incontrolable deseo de conocerla

La investigó, y al obtener su dirección, no dudo en comprar un boleto en tren para dirigirse hacia su heroína.

Sin embargo la dirección con la que contaba no estaba del todo completa, solo poseía el lugar, mas no el lugar preciso, por lo que al llegar a Corona se dispuso a vagar hasta encontrarla, el primer lugar al que dio fue una granja, que loco pensaría que una escritora como ella sería una granjera, aun así, esperanzado decidió llamar a la puerta golpeo una, dos y hasta tres veces la madera vieja y después de unos segundos abrió una joven rubia, de cabello lacio y hermoso, piel blanca y con los ojos esmeralda más cautivadores que había conocido en su vida... fue amor a primera vista.

Sin embargo el no perdió de vista su misión... Pregunto por la escritora un poco desentendido, y para su sorpresa la joven sabia de quien le hablaba "usted habla de Elsa y en estos momentos ella se encuentra viviendo en el extranjero, sin embargo estas de suerte, ella es mi prima" dijo la joven para después llamar a su padre contándole la anécdota y pidiendo permiso para que el joven cansado pasara la noche en la granja, el padre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que su amada hija le suplicaba, sin embargo el hombre dispuesto a pagar su deuda pidió al granjero le dejase ayudarlo, trabajando en la granja, el granjero, necesitado de ayuda acepto.

Y así pasaron los días, el hombre aprovechaba cada momento para coquetear con la hija del granjero, mismo que al notarlo, furioso le recordó a su hija su compromiso con el hijo del granjero vecino.

El hombre desconocía dicho compromiso, por lo que esa misma tarde tomo sus cosas y se fue sin decir una palabra, solo con una simple nota, en la que dejaba una dirección.

El hombre se hundió en la depresión, olvido a su escritora, incluso quiso olvidar a su amada, pero no hay nada más terco que un corazón enamorado.

La mujer se encontraba deprimida, paso el tiempo y simplemente todo paso, su boda sin amor, un trabajo monótono como ama de casa, un marido al que no amaba...

Sin embargo, el destino juguetón, y cruel en algunas personas actuó y un día mientras el esposo de la granjera limpiaba el granero, no se percató de lo flojo que estaba la madera que sostenía a una vaca, el muchacho tan descuidado como siempre, termino siendo víctima de un descuido letal, la madera floja provoco que la vaca cayera sobre él, la joven granjera al instante sintió pena por su esposo, sin embargo algo dentro de ella nació, una chispa, una emoción... Se dio cuenta que su oportunidad había llegado escribió una carta, una carta muy larga, una carta romántica, una carta tan única que no se puede describir, en la que le contaba a su viejo amor desde la desventura de cómo se había convertido en viuda, hasta las palabras más hermosas pronunciadas nunca le pudo decir, rápidamente la coloco en el correo y espero, pero no espero tanto como los años que había esperado por ella su amado, quien al recibir la carta, salió disparado en busca de un tren, echando a su bolsillo un libro de su autora aprovecho el camino para revivir viejas emociones, viejos encantos y viejas condenas, cuando un chico se sentó a su lado siendo llamado por el libro que sujetaba el señor, ambos coincidieron en lo maravillosa que era esa escritora, se hicieron amigos y decidieron seguir compartiendo historias curiosamente el chico vivía cerca de la granja de la mujer, por ello pudo conservar a su nuevo amigo el señor se bajó del tren despidiéndose cortésmente, para enseguida correr hasta la granja abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su amada tal y como la recordaba, el tiempo no pasaba para ella, seguía siendo hermosa, una persona angelical, y por supuesto el tiempo nunca paso por sus corazones, porque ellos se amaron tal y como la primera vez que se vieron arreglaron todo para una boda, eso querían unir sus vidas. Sin embargo tras casarse era una tradición que la novia se dejara crecer el cabello hasta que pudiera tener un hijo la pareja no era capaz de tenerlo pasaron años y el cabello crecía, se enredaba por debajo de la silla, 5 mujeres peinaban a la dama, hasta que un día el hombre caminando para abrazar a su esposa se tropezó con el cabello, rompiéndose el dedo gordo del pie la mujer se dio cuenta que por más tradición que fuera, era algo que comenzaba a traer problemas, y ese dedo roto fue la gota que derramo el vaso llamo a una estilista familiar y dijo que mandaría a su hija, porque ella había heredado el negocio. Por otro lado el esposo malherido hizo llegar una carta a su viejo amigo del tren, que ya no era joven, ahora tenía 28 años y se encontraba en el extranjero. El joven de 28 años, llamado Maximus, no dudo en tomar un sin embargo su viaje se retrasó, paso una hora, media hora más y por fin pudo abordar, el tren más lleno de la historia, el tren que por retraso se había saturado, sin embargo decidido subió rápido a buscar un qué otra cosa no lo iba a sorprender sino encontrar a la mujer más maravillosa que había visto, sosteniendo un libro de su autora favorita claro el no dudo en sentarse a su lado para conversar sobre el libro ella fue amable al escuchar las expresiones del hombre hacia esas historias literarias, tan solo esbozo una sonrisa y dijo su nombre. La plática se alargó hasta que se atrevieron a preguntar sus lugares de parada. Ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar, ella iba a cortar el cabello de una dama, y él iba a acompañar la recuperación de un viejo amigo ambos se dirigieron a la granja, en donde se conocieron más... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado los años y con ellos había una boda... enseguida pasaron los años y nació una hermosa niña, esa niña soy yo.

El destino es juguetón y enredado, hace bromas y da consuelos, pero siempre tiene algo planeado para cada uno, simplemente hay que abrir las puertas de nuestro destino, así este necesite de una depresión, un libro, una autora, una granja, una vaca, un dedo roto, un tren lleno y un mismo tiempo, pero cuando alguien desea realmente obtener su destino, nada importa simplemente se deja llevar por las emociones, y flota dentro de este frasco, tal y como granos de café"


End file.
